Another World
by Fausha
Summary: The last female Saiyan is in danger King Cold wants to make sure no one marries her. But Broly will not let him have her. What do they know? What is this Prophecy? Read and find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tabby where are you?" I yelled worried Tabby disappeared too much and reappeared in the most unusual places._ Meow. _

"Tabby there you are!" I said.

"Is this your cat?" a voice asked I looked up and gulped a tall man stood in front of me, his hair was as wild but calm as a lion, was as black as the midnight sky, his eyes were also that beautiful black and he face was so handsome his nose was perfectly shaped right to the sharp tip. His cheek bones beautifully carved, his mouth was so soft and beautiful. His skin was as tanned as my skin was, but yet was different he wore no shirt but did wear a weird pair of pants with a red rope belt thingy around his waist..

"I'm sorry but I am not supposed to talk to strangers." I said bravely.

"Quite smart my name is Broly what is yours?"

"I am Fausha I guess we are not strangers even Tabby likes you." I pointed out.

"Huh?" he looked down and saw a kitten circling his feet. It was a light orange with black stripes. He picked her up and said while scratching her head, "I have a friend now."

"Whoever Tabby likes I count as a friend."

"Good." he said. He opened his mouth but a noise came from the bushes.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

"Crap lets get out of here." he grabbed my wrist and ran.

"WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING!" I screamed.

"What if I were to tell you I am from another dimension?" he asked _meow._

"I would ask Tabby if it were true."

"Then ask her." he said _meow. _

"I believe you but why do you need me?"

"Well a long time ago our dimension was taken under siege by a powerful warlord and his two sons, we learned he was after a little girl with extraordinary powers." he said.

"Why does he want me?" I asked.

"To wed you and make sure you do **not **have full-blood Saiyans." he said.

"WHAT IN HELL'S BELLS IS A SAIYAN?" I yelled

"Calm down. A Saiyan is an alien that looks like a human but with acute senses, monkey like tails and the lust to fight."

"I See, just like me" I said, he stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean," he asked," do you still have your tail?"

"Yes I keep it hidden."

"Good you're a Saiyan" he said he moved my hair and stared at my small scar. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't. I've had this ever since I was a baby."

"No wonder you can't remember." he commented.

All of a sudden we were surrounded by ugly monsters. I looked down at Tabby she was hissing her fur standing on end.

"Not friends huh?" _meow. _

"Yeah I thought so."

"GET HER! IT'S THE GIRL WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"

"Fausha don't talk to your cat they will figure out you're 'the one'" Broly said.

"GET HER." and they pounced.

_Meow **1 o'clock got it **_call after call I hit the target and I was having fun doing it, then I noticed that they kept getting up, so when one tried to grab me I shot into the air, I saw that they were in a circle. I also noticed that both Tabby and Broly were backing up keeping distance from the circle I gather my energy and yelled.

"STAR SHOWER ASSAULT!" And sent the energy off at the circle. Then I landed looking around, "I overdid it a little."

"That was great Fausha you didn't even break a sweat."

When it was over Broly looked at them all.

"They're elites." he said after he was done.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"They're boots," he said pointing at the tips,"they are golden tipped"

"Cool. Maybe I'll-"

"LOOK OUT." Broly yelled. I turned around and saw a fist and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes there sitting in a large chair was a demon, or he looked like one. He was tall and had horns protruding from his skull and had armor that was pitch black, he was leaning on his hand, the look on his face showed that he was both bored and frustrated. On either side of him were 2 men they both were shorter than him. The shortest was white with a tail and metal purple chest plate. The other one was a bit taller and also had a tail; he was purple with a white helmet, chest plate foot bands and arm bands. The demon in the chair looked at me.

"So you think she is the one?"

"Sir, we know she can talk to animals."

He stared at me and then asked.

"Does she have a tail?" The man behind me reached into my jeans and pulled my tail out, instantly I felt fragile, he was squeezing it, my knees turned into jelly, I sagged, and the demon smiled and pulled out a cat. _Meow _

"Let her go she does not was to be killed."

"You tell the truth she is the one." I felt fear fill my heart. I felt the man's grip on my tail weaken BIG mistake, I slammed my weight into the man behind my. He staggered back, I dashed towards the door, but before I reached it some one hit me in the back of the head and all went black.

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling, I sat up and look around and saw a man, he was short, his hair would come up to my chin, his hair was like black flames, his eyes were black and cold, he was wearing a blue fighting suit with a chest plate with wings. He wore gloves and gold tipped boots, on his right eye there was a small device it was beeping.

"1550, that is a high power level for just a woman."

"HEY I'm not just a woman my name is Fausha and for your information I'm the strongest in my dimension."

"IS THAT A WAY TO TALK TO A PRINCE?"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A KING YOU PRICK, YOU ARE SO OBNOXIOUS."

"MY NAME IS VEGETA, WOMAN, PRINCE VEGETA AND YOU WILL LEARN SOME RESPECT!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT I AM ALSO A SAIYAN AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE KING THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO TALK TO A GIRL."

"You can't be a Saiyan."

"Well I am," I said, my tail whipped out," see." he took a step back.

"It's true, but I thought all Saiyan females were wiped out."

"I'm the only female Saiyan alive."

"Then you are in danger."

"I know."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET YOUR SELF GET CAUGHT!"

"I DIDN'T HE SNUCK UP ON ME AND KNOCKED ME OUT." I yelled, _Meow_,

"TABBY what are you doing here." Tabby had appeared out of no where (like usual.) and was circling Vegeta's feet, Vegeta looked down and picked her up by the back of the neck looking at her, she licked his face, he dropped her and rubbed the spot she had licked.

"Why did that disgusting creature lick me?"

"She likes you that mean you're a friend. Tabby come here." I said. Tabby slid through the bars but got stuck.

"I told you to eat you meat or else you will get fat." I said with a laugh. I crawled over to where she was and pulled her out from the spot. I laughed as I saw Vegeta's expression.

"If that is how you react from Tabby licking you, then you need to get use to it she might use that as a way to annoy you." Then we saw some men drag a blue haired girl past us, the blue haired girl looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta looked at her they stared at each other.

"Tabby can you tell one of your cousins, a cheetah, to get that girl and get her out of here." I asked under my breath, Tabby nodded and yowled, then a cheetah appeared killed the men holding her and pulled her on his back,(though this whole ordeal Vegeta and the girl didn't break eye contact.) and dashed off. Vegeta turned to look at me, "What did you do?"

""where do girls go if they are not the Saiyan female he is looking for?"

"To Nappa."

"Well I saved her I guess Nappa is a pervert."

"Thanks for that." Vegeta said blushing. I looked at him he was looking at the ground.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes but don't tell anyone she might be killed to make me suffer."

"Okay I won't man I'm getting tired Vegeta there is no use talking to me now I need to rest."

"Can you really heal?"

"Yeah you want proof?" he nodded.

"Fine show me a scar." He lifted his chin and I saw a long scar from the top of his chin down his neck stopping at the chest plate, I gently touched it and summon the healing energy, my hand glowed white and his scar vanished. I pulled out a mirror and handed it to him he looked in it at where his scar was.

"Amazing."

"Thanks now can you leave I need to rest." I said and walked over to the bed and laid down, instantly Tabby was on my chest, she touched my forehead, exactly where my scar was, with her tongue, and then I felt a jolt of memories.

"Tabby what did you do." I asked after my memories subsided. _Meow_ **_gave me my memories back but how did you know about them ah well I need to rest._** I pushed Tabby off my head and went to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw the demon looking at me with amusement.

"Do you always sleep like a cat?" He said. I jolted up, I stared at my feet scared, and I felt his gaze run over my body.

"I'm amazed, I have been looking for you for 18 years and now you appear in front of me more beautiful than I expected." He said, I felt like my heart might burst I knew where he was heading.

"You will marry me and I'll be supreme." There he had said it, my head shot up and I hissed, "What if I refuse?"

"Then a loved one of yours dies." And the demon war lord steps to the side, and there was a man between two men, he lifted his head and I knew him immediately, "DADDY!" I cried **_such a childish remark but I have never seen him in 18 years._**

"We'll kill him if you don't wed me." The Demon said with a smile. I hung my head in defeat, "Fine I'll marry you."

"Good we wed tomorrow put him in the cell." The men threw him in my cell and they left, I ran over and dragged Dad to my bed and laid him down.

"You don't h-h-have to do that f-OW." I cut him short by moving his arm.

"Your arm is broken in 3 separate places and is fractures in 2 other places."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How can you tell?"

"I focus my energy into my eyes so I can get x-ray vision, I can see you skeletal system." I said then I saw his confused expression.

"Yeah I didn't under stand a word you said dumb it down please."

I sighed **_that's dad._**

"I use energy to see you bones."

"Now I understand- OW WILL YOU QUIT THA- **OW**!"

"Stop moving you arm I'm trying to fix it and SHUT UP I'm concentrating."

I focus my energy on his arm.

"You know what screw this I'm healing all the wounds at once." I said after a while, I focused my energy and healed all of Dad's wounds and fainted.

I woke up and noticed I was wearing a wedding dress and a girl was putting make up on my face.

"Your awake, I was having a hard time putting on your make up. Blink." She commanded I blinked several times.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lilly."

"Hello my name is Fausha."

"I know your name, news spreads fast in a small castle, and I'm one of Nappa's mates."

"NAPPA!"

"Yes he's… he's horrid he hurts most of the women that are his mates just to satisfy his lust."

"I guess I'm lucky aren't I?"

"No I'm fortunate, you're ready."

The wedding was short there was not a lot of people there was the two short men that stood on either side of king cold I guess they're his sons, a tall bald man ‑I think that is Nappa‑ and Lilly (scared to death because of Nappa had his tail in her pants), Vegeta, and Tabby (cunningly hidden in the bushes.) Dad was trapped between two men, one tall with light blue skin and the other pink with a spiky head, they had a hand over dad's mouth, and I was going to marry a monster.

"Do you King Cold take Fausha to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"And do you Fausha take King Cold to be your husband?" I saw my father squirm.

"I...I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." I notice Nappa hit Dad in the gut knocking the breath out of him, but only for a second before King Cold grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and kissed me forcing my lips open, I didn't struggle my father's life was on the line.

I finally looked up and saw them push Dad back in the cell.

"Daddy you idiot you knew they would do that if you tried to stop the wedding."

"I don't care I just don't want you to do this just for my life."

"I do it because you are the only family member that I have left."

"I know but-"

"I hate to interrupt but we need to get out of here." We looked up and saw a man. He had wild black hair and black eyes, he wore an orange fighting suit with a 'turtle in a circle' on the front, and he had blue arm bands and blue shoes on.

"Hi my name is Kakorot, but you can call me Goku, come on, andlet's get out of here."

"Why? Who sent you?"

"Broly sent me and because if we don't leave now we might never get out of here."

"Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah I had to knock out a guard to… Get…Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"Just open the door Goku!"

"Okay… There now let's go."

"Wait help me with my dad."

"No Fausha leave me I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you Dad, Goku help me." We pulled Dad out of the cell and ran as fast as we could.

"We need to get out of here now."

"I have an idea." I said and blasted the wall.

"Simple now let's go."

"Wait I can't fly right now I'm too tired."

"Fine NIMBUS!" all of a sudden a cloud appeared out of nowhere

"Jump on!"

"WHAT!"

"Just do it."

I jumped on it I landed but Dad started to sink through. I pulled him on my lap Goku landed right behind us.

"GO Nimbus!" and we were off.

After a while I noticed that we were head straight to a hole. We flew straight in, then I felt us stop, I found my self in a room.

"Cool huh this is where the Saiyans hide."

"It looked like a hole from above."

"Yes that is the sky view, but on the ground you see nothing."

"Easy to fall in and break your neck."

"Well it depends on who enters if say one of king colds men fall in they die, but if someone injured and not in king colds army falls in they land on a special pad."

"Cool."

"Kakorot, Fausha, you two made it." I looked up and jumped down from nimbus and ran into the man,

"Broly your okay!" I cried Broly just looked down at me then lifted my chin.

"Why are you crying?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Because I worried about you I thought that you were going be killed."

"Don't worry!"

"KAKOROT!"

"Father!"

"Take Tamo to the rejuvenation tank." A tall man said.

"Yes sir." Goku said and carried Dad out of the room.

"Hello Fausha my name is Bardock." The man said, he was tall and had a chest plate on with wings, he looked like Goku except for a red head band and a scar across his cheek

"Nice to meet you. Are you Goku's father?"

"Goku? Oh you mean Kakorot. Yes I'm his father."

"We need to talk Fausha. It's about….. The…………………….Why are you wearing a WEDDING DRESS?"

"I... I'm now the wife of King Cold." I said and burying my head into my hands and wept.

"Its okay, it's okay." Broly said patting my back.

"No it is not I'm married to…to a monster."

"We need you to learn how to control your anger and strength."

"So I can defeat King Cold."

"Yes, but we need to tell you about the prophecy."

"Where is 'Book Keeper' at he is the one who keeps hold of the prophecy." Goku had just returned.

"MY NAME IS TURLES KAKOROT! NOT 'BOOK KEEPER' TURLES!" a voice yelled, I turned and saw a man who looked exactly like Bardock and Goku.

"So you want to know the prophecy?"

"Yes I do."

"Let's see which scroll is the prophecy?" I watched as Turles looked through the scrolls in his hands, then one of the scrolls dropped to the ground and rolled to my feet. I picked it up and opened it. I read for 30 minutes and then stopped looked at Turles, still looking through the scrolls, and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny we are in a crisis, we have been for the last 20 years."

"I just finished reading the Prophecy that what's so funny."

"H-how can you read it you left this dimension before you learned Saiyan."

"You must have not read the prophecy though. Look here it says 'the one will learn all of her race from a friend with fur and stripes.' Tabby, my Best friend is a baby tiger. 'Friend with fur and stripes' means Tabby."

"Well, where is Tabby at? I need to see her." _Meow_, Tabby was rubbing against Turles legs.

"That is Tabby." I said as Turles picked her up and looked her over.

"Cool that means half of the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"Yes half has been fulfilled. Turles I'm confused on one of these lines"

"Which one?"

"This one 'and death will separate but love will bring him back.' What does it mean?"

"I… I actually don't know."

"REALLY TURLES YOU SAID YOU KNEW EVEREYTING YOU BRAG ABOUT THAT EVERYDAY!!"

"SHUT UP KAKOROT I DO NOT."

"DO TOO."

"DO NOT!!" they were yelling back and forth, I saw that Goku was smiling, I burst out laughing again. They looked at me, all of a sudden a soldier ran in the room saying, "There are two men out side they are killing the warriors that are fighting."

"What do they look like?"

"One is tall and has a handsome face, with light blue skin and emerald hair, the other is short, pink and has a spiky head."

"Zarbon and Didoria are outside I'll deal with them." I said putting on a cap that had been handed to me.

"No Fausha don't it's too dangerous."

"Don't worry Broly I'll be okay."

"You are tired eat this." He handed me a bean I looked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's a sensu bean; it heals your wounds and returns your strength."

"Thanks." I ate the Sensu bean, and then noticed he held out an outfit.

"You are **not **fighting in a wedding dress."

"Thanks." I said, leaving the room and changed into the outfit, afterwards I noticed the necklace around my neck it still smelt of King Cold, I then had an idea. I exited the room and went to the surface; I then saw Zarbon and Didoria killing our soldiers.

"HAHAHA IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE YOU SAIYANS ARE GROWING WEAK." Zarbon said laughing.

"I would stop if I were you." I said walking forth. Zarbon looked me up and down, "What are you going to do about it your just a girl." He said with a grin **_Just a GIRL I'll show him. _**

"I'll kill you that's what I'll do." He laughed harder and appeared in front of me, I didn't flinch he lifted his hand and laid it on my shoulder and said, "You could be a pleasure slave if your body is as beautiful as your face." Before he could do a thing I had the arm on my shoulder behind his back, "You better stop being a pervert or I'll rip that tongue of yours out." I said pulling his arm higher up his back. His other hand came back knocking my hat off of my head; the cap fell to the ground and Didoria, yelled "IT'S THE QUEEN!"

Zarbon stiffened and looked at me over his shoulder, his face went an even lighter blue almost white. "Your majesty. What are you doing here?"

"Tell King Cold his Queen will be the one to kill him." I said ripping off the necklace and tossing it at Didoria, "I believe that belongs to him." Then I bent down and whispered into Zarbon's ear "Next time you come I'll kill you." And I let him go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Leave before I blast you both where you are standing." And they ran. Then Goku jumped out of the entrance and went into his fighting pose…… "Where did they go I wanted to fight them?"

"They ran like dogs with their tails between their legs."

"You threatened them didn't you?"

"Yeah so what I told them that I would blast them if they stayed any longer."

"And they ran off like a tiger was after them?"

"No more like a t-rex." I said and then cracked up laughing just thinking about that was funny.

"They will be back and we will be ready."

"Come on Fausha let's get inside Broly wants you to start reading the scrolls in the library."

"Good I'm bored." Goku and I went into the library.

"Man where do I start?"

"On transformation scrolls." Broly said tossing me some scrolls. "They are all about transforming into all types of things."

"Cool so you want me to learn about transformation skills."

"Yes that is basically what you need to do."

"Cool well I'll take notes while reading, I need to concentrate okay."

6 years later….

"You are getting stronger Fausha you have learned much in the last 6 years." Broly said.

"Has it been that long?" I asked, "I have to hurry with my training so I can help Lilly and the other girls."

"I under stand but you have 4 years of training to go…. Fausha hold still."

"Why?"

"Just hold still." I did then he bit my shoulder I gasped it hurt for 2 seconds then pure pleasure. We fell to the ground together.

"What did you do?" I asked 30 minutes afterwards. We were lying comfortably he was stroking my hair.

"You are my mate. The bite mark means that you are my mate and the mark you gave means I am your mate." He said I couldn't believe it I was his mate. I cried I was so happy.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm your mate that makes me happy."

"Good, let's continue training."

4 years later…

"You are finished with your training; you might be able to become a super Saiyan."

"Shall I try it?"

"Yes, but I think you need to talk to Turles he has the history of the first super Saiyan."

"Cool so he will be in the library?"

"Heh yes he will." Broly said with a laugh. So I headed towards the library but bumped into a certain blue haired woman.

"Bulma I'm sorry I didn't see you are you okay." I asked the cute blue haired blue eyed girl (If you haven't figured it out it is the same blue haired girl that Vegeta loves.) she smiled.

"I'm fine Fausha where are you heading to?" she asked me.

"The library to look for Turles he know the story of the legendary super Saiyan."

"I think I already know the legendary super Saiyan." Bulma said with a far off look in her eyes

"Prince Vegeta might be one but I need to make sure I know the story." I said with a Vegeta like smirk, Bulma blushed deeply.

"Stop Fausha you're embarrassing me." She said, I laughed.

"You always embarrassed Bulma, I have to hurry and talk to Turles." I dashed off to the library.

"Yo, Turles, I need to ask you something." I yelled when I sensed a large energy source behind one of the shelves.

"What do want to know?" A voice said from behind me I spun around to see Turles.

"Oh it's you but I thought that…."

"You thought what?"

"Never mind, Broly sent me here so I could learn about the legendary super Saiyan."

"Here let's sit down. Lets see it was about 1000 years ago that the first super Saiyan appeared. He was a 19 when he was hit with every man's weakness."

"What's that?"

"True love, you see he saw a beautiful girl she was also a Saiyan but she had lost her tail in a battle, so he thought she was human. But when the time of the lunar eclipse the time all female Saiyans go into heat and will take any one he saw that she was a Saiyan, so he seized that moment to mark her, but the young man had many enemies who would do anything to make him suffer, they learned that he had a mate that was beautiful they took her and…. They raped her, then they killed her, they then faced him and the leader held her dead body in his arms with a smirk on his face, he told the young man that she tasted good, but was sad they had to kill her, the young man grew angry and lost all control of his powers and his hair turned gold, his eye's teal, his body bulked and then he attacked the leader and killed him, but his anger did not subside so he killed the men that had raped her, the last remained and begged for mercy but the young man showed no compassion and killed the man without mercy, he then picked up her body and cried, but the god's saw that he felt so much compassion to the tailless Saiyan so they gave him something that made his happy."

"What was that?"

"A daughter that looked exactly like her, he named her after her mother and made sure that she was protected."

"What was her name?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Turles looked at me and smiled, "her name was Fausha." I stared at him at a loss for words.

"She is your ancestor, her protector fell in love with and married her and they had a son and a daughter, the line of the super Saiyan goes straight into you and a long distant relative of yours."

"Who is that?"

"Please don't scream when I tell you okay?"

"Okay, I won't, now who is it?"

"Prince Vegeta is the long distant relative of your's." he said, my eyes widened **_Vegeta, Prince Vegeta is related to ME. _**

"I... I can't believe it I'm related to Prince Vegeta."

"Yes so that means that he also could be a super Saiyan."

"That is amazing I can't believe it." Then a man burst though the doors, "Zarbon and Didoria are back."

"Hell's bells. They really must have a death wish."

"Hurry up they are killing everyone." The soldier yelled, I ran out of the room, went into the room where the entrance was and left my home.

"HAHAHAHA YOU GUY'S ARE GETTING WEAKER AND WEAKER WHERE IS YOUR STRONGEST WARRIOR."

"I AM RIGHT HERE." I said appearing out of the entrance making sure that my hair was a different color and shape. They looked at me Zarbon laughed and appeared right in front of me hitting me in the gut. I barely flinched.

"I guess I was wrong about you girl, maybe I'll have a decent fight with you."

"You're an idiot." I said coldly, Zarbon's face twisted with anger and aimed a punch at my face; I caught his fist and threw a punch at his nose CRACK he stumbled back clutching his broken nose.

"I guess I'm stronger than you are Zarbon if you already have a broken nose." I said, Zarbon roared and pounced throwing punches at me, I dodged all the hits and aimed a blast in his gut he stumbled backwards, then he roared once again and attacked, every punch he threw at me I blocked and would throw a kick and three punches. The fight was long but was interrupted by a cry, "NOOOOOOOOO!!" I turned my head and felt Broly ram into me knocking me to the ground.

And death will separate

"Damn it I was aiming for her he must want to die or something." I felt a dread fill me, I crawled over to Broly and looked at the bloody hole in his chest then at his face.

"Fausha I love you and I'll always love you."

"NO BROLY DON'T DIE PLEASE!!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine I love you Fausha." Broly said breathing his last breath.

"Broly? BROLY NO DON'T DIE ANY BROLY!" I cried tears falling on Broly's lifeless body.

But love will bring him back

"Hehehe that is fun toying with her don't you agree Zarbon."

"I don't Know Didoria her power level is increasing ten-fold."

I felt rage flow through me and anger; I let my hair return to normal color and shape.

"Your dead meat now Didoria."

"T-the queen!!"

I felt my body buff and felt power surge through me I saw my aura turn from blue to a golden color.

"S-she's a… a SUPER SAIYAN!!"

I looked at Didoria and hate filled me I felt my power rise higher I felt my body buff even more, I Screamed in furry and pain, pain for both the loss of my mate and the stretching of my muscle, furry at Didoria for killing Broly my sweet Broly. The pain subsided and I looked at Didoria and attacked him he started to run but couldn't I was faster and appeared in front of him I stared at him and charged a blast at his chest.

"NO FORGIVE ME YOUR HIGHNESS I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!!"

"You killed my friend, my MATE!" I screamed the last word in his face blasting a hole in his chest. His look on his face was of pure terror and then I sent a blast engulfing him all and blasting him into HFIL. I walked past a pasty face Zarbon to Broly's body and broke down crying returning to my original stage. I notice that Dad, Goku, Turles, Bardock, and Bulma were watching.

"FAUSHA LOOK OUT!" I heard them scream I turned my head only to blackout from the hit.

I woke up to a room but I didn't care Broly was dead my true love the man I fell in love with the first time I saw him, I didn't even feel King Cold laying right next to me, he whispered into my ear, "You belong to me now." I barely heard him. I barely felt his weight as he moved over me, I barely even heard the rip of my clothing, or felt his hands moving over my body; I was thinking of Broly my true love….Knock. King Cold cursed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT."

"I-I'm sorry to disturb your highness it's just there are three intruders."

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET RID OF THEM?"

"B-because one of them is a super Saiyan."

"WHAT I'M COMING." I barely heard the door slam, but then it opened again and I felt myself being yanked out of the bed, I started to squirm and then I heard a ruff voice say, "Stop squirming, I swear Kakorot should be doing this not me." I stopped moving and stared at the man who yanked me out of the bed. From the light pouring in from the doorway I could tell that he was tall and muscular.

"You know Goku?"

"Yes he is my brother."

"You are not Turles."

"I'm Kakorot's second brother. No time to explain we need to get out of here Kakorot, father, and Turles can only distract them for so long."


End file.
